Forks Lick
by ocicat
Summary: Shona goes to Forks and freaks everyone out...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

**Any ideas for an alternate name to 'Forks: lick' would be thoroughly appreciated**

**This story is based on one of my friends. She enters the story in New Moon...**

Jessica walked into her classical history class, despairing at the fact that it was Monday morning. She had not completed her English homework last night, and was going to have to give up her lunch-time to do it. Through the window she could see that someone was occupying her seat. Great, she thought as she paused in the doorway and glared at the shape huddled in her seat. She approached. The girl had long hair of more than one colour; from a distance it seemed she was mousy brown, but closer inspection revealed this was not true. Layers of brown, black, red and purple could be picked out from the shawl-like cut that ended near the small of her back. Just as Jessica was about to tap the girl on the shoulder, she turned and tilted her head to the side. The girls voice was accented, casual in its tone.

'Hello. I must be in your seat. I assure you, this is not all I have stolen, Do not bother returning home, your family is mine now!'

Jessica blinked.

'Um… WTH?'

'OMG, WTH? FYI I'm Shona. You really should speak in words. That's how they-'

She gestured at the air,

'Tell you aren't secretly a comatose patient. What's your name, By The Way?'

Jessica set her bag down on the floor slowly, thinking that any sudden movement could cause Shona to pull out a gun and aim it at her. The large black cloak Shona was wearing certainly seemed ample to hide anything as a rifle.

'I'm, ah, Jessica. Are you new?'

_Dear God_, Jessica thought, _another new one, what could possibly happen this time?_

Shona tilted her head to the side,

'Have you seen me before?'

She asked.

'No.'

'Then I'm new enough, aren't I?'

Shona smiled and batted her eyelids lazily before standing up and stepping to the side, gesturing at her vacated chair.

'You can have my seat now.'

'Uh, yeah.'

Jessica sat down and watched Shona, who proceeded to sit, cross legged, on the floor. Shona looked down at the timetable she has scooped out of her bag.

'What class is this, by the way?'

'Um, classical histories.'

Shona nodded and said

''Kay, thanks.'

Before getting up and heading towards her materials tech class.

* * *

'Mr. Sterling. Hello. I am Shona, who might you be?'

Mr. Sterling looked up from his paperwork and frowned at the new girl, who was wearing an "I love Matthew" T-shirt under a heavy cloak. Both were jet black, and a startling contrast to the girls pale hair and skin.

'You just said "Mr. Sterling, Hello." You know who I am. You may take-'

'I know your name. I don't know who you are. Like this; Hello, my name is Shona. I enjoy books about fantastical worlds where people have names like Elspeth and Galabatorix and I don't floss nearly as much as my dentist pretends he does. Now, who are you, Mr. Sterling?'

Mr. Sterling sighed and set his pen on his desk.

'I am Mr. Sterling , teacher. Neither friend nor foe, that's all you need to know.'

The rhyming made Shona want to punch him, but she ignored that and grinned.

'Your name is Mr. Sterling. You use words like 'neither' and 'foe', you have quite good taste when it comes to toupees, and you have a less is more policy on outlandish teenage friends. Thank you. And I'll take the one vacant seat in the room, thanks.'

She walked to a desk with glue tack and graffiti all over it, and set her bag down.

_This is fun, _she reminded herself, _new people are fun. Damn he really seemed upset about the toupee comment. Maybe it wasn't meant to be obvious?_

'We have a new student today, class. Shona Saridge, tell us about yourself.'

In eerie unison all the heads in the room turned to face the new girl as she stood to introduce herself. She wondered if they practiced it, they seemed so synchronized.

'Hi, I'm Shona. I come from Australia, and it isn't my accent that's funny, it's yours. I moved here for the unstable economy and gun crazed rednecks, so say 'hi' to your dads for me. I have two inconsequential sisters and live with my dad and dog. I like reading, writing and staring at people until they either dial emergency services or start crying. I'm sure we can all be great friends, greater if fox TV hasn't turned you into living voids. Thanks.'

Shona sat down and felt as if she was suffocating in the amount of polite and confused silence. She looked towards the board, Mr. Sterling was writing something on a post-it note.

_Damn, _Shona thought, _looks like I'll be forced into the counsellors office earlier than usual._

**Thanks for reading,**

**PLease R&R**

**Ocicat**


End file.
